Chad with a Chance of Love
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: Sonny starts to become homesick and becomes really distance towards her cast mates. When she doesn't show up to the studio one day who turns up around hers? Chad Dylan Cooper of course! you saw that coming!
1. Tawni's Conscience

**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic and I hope you all enjoy it :) I've just realised the first chapter is REALLY, REALLY short, so sorry for that :L Urm I hope you like it, even if you don't leave a review and help me improve!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny with a Chance or any of it's characters, however, the plots and original characters ARE mine =D  
**

* * *

Tawni's Conscience

The brunette actress sighed as she sat down at her vanity table and looked at the entire reflection of her dressing room in the mirror. She saw her best friend, Tawni, looking in her own mirror, smiling to herself as she registered her own perfectness. She saw the pictures of Tawni covering nearly the entire wall on her side of the dressing room.

_Wouldn't it be nice, _she thought to herself, _if I were able to be content with what I saw in the mirror?_

The usually self-absorbed Tawni couldn't concentrate on herself today and that worried her. Ever since small-town Sonny had arrived on "_So Random!" _Tawni had started to change, unknowingly unto Sonny and herself. She had begun to notice things around her and it annoyed the blonde actress no end. Today she noticed the quietness in her shared dressing room, she was fully aware of her friend sitting no more than 15 feet away, yet she couldn't hear the happy tone of Sonny trying to get her attention about some sketch she had thought of for the show. Actually, now she thought of it she hadn't even received a greeting from Sonny today. Trying to ignore the weirdness of Sonny she looked herself straight in the eyes and smiled chanting in her head,

_I'm Tawni Hart and I'm a star! _

Remembering when she last used that line just made her smile more profound. It was when she was trying to win Hayden over by pretending she was just as down-to-earth as Sonny. After that disastrous first date - which resulted in Sonny's door being knocked down; Nico, Grady and surprisingly Chad all showing up in her apartment and everyone but Sonny being sick in various different rooms – Tawni and Hayden tried to date properly with no secrets between them, however neither of the pair could feel any spark in their relationship so they broke up on good terms. Tawni realised all Sonny had done for her, she was feeling… grateful to the naïve actress and her smile faltered. The smile completely fell from her face when she heard a quiet sigh from across the room. Once again, Tawni tried to ignore the feeling of caring that was slowly filling her up by repeating the chant over and over, however when a new sensation that came from the very pit of her stomach took place, she knew she had to talk to Sonny. Tawni's conscience had finally come to life.

"Sonny…" She said cautiously getting up from her chair and walking over to the other side of the dressing room, "Are you okay?" Sonny jumped at an awkward hand on her shoulder and focused in on Tawni's reflection.

"Yeah thanks Tawn," Sonny fake-smiled looking anywhere but Tawni's eyes,

"Sonny, I know it's surprising what with how I look and all but I'm not a stupid person, so don't treat me like one. I've known you a long time now, so I know when you're not being your usual, _sunny_ self." The two girls half smiled at the bad joke.

"It's nothing really Tawni, it's just that I've been here for nearly 8 months now and I am starting to feel really homesick." Even though Tawni was trying to be supportive, one part of her sort of hoped Sonny would still refuse to spill her problems, she wasn't a real problem-person. She had no idea how to cheer up the Wisconsin girl in a way that would feel like home, she could take her shopping but Tawni knew that wouldn't appeal to Sonny, even on a good day.

A loud mooing filled up the dressing room and Tawni wondered for a split second if they had somehow landed in Wisconsin. Sonny reached for her phone which was resting on the side of the vanity table, without looking at the caller ID she picked up.

"Hello?" She answered in monotone. The person on the other end wasn't improving Sonny's mood, in fact her face seemed to be getting darker with the seconds.

"Oh really, is that true?" Her voice rose with anger and sarcasm, Tawni had never seen this side of her before and it was slightly unnerving.

"Well, I'm _so_ sorry I couldn't come down then." She abruptly put the phone down and chucked it onto the coach that was positioned behind her. A look of pure hatred was splashed across Sonny's face and Tawni once again tried to comfort her.

"What's happened?!" Her voice was high-pitched due to concern and fear at Sonny's mood. Tawni stood up and place an awkward arm around her friend.

"That was my Aunt. I've been feeling homesick for a while so my mum called her up and asked if I could stay around theirs for a week but I never counted on my cousin, Miranda, to be so hateful! We've never really seen eye to eye and we always used to play pranks on each other. She's my age so we were always in the same classes and _she _was the popular one and she liked to brag about it as often as she could but as soon and I became popular on the internet she was even more spiteful. My aunt just told me that due to one of Miranda's friend's parents going through a divorce she would have to use the spare room the week I was down there. I know it was all lies though!" Tawni couldn't think how to make her best friend feel better and that really pissed her off, nothing defeats Tawni Hart!

"Hey Sonny, why don't you just go home now and spend some time with your mother? It's obvious you need to be closer to home right now and I know I have to be the furthest away from mud and cows as you can get! I'll tell Marshall you have a headache" Sonny half smiled at Tawni and gave her a hug.

"Thank you Tawn, I owe you big time!" She said whilst gathering up her things and shoving them in her bag. She promptly left the building.

"_So Random!'s" _rehearsal that day had to be one of the worst they had since Sonny had joined the show, Sonny wasn't present to participate in the check it out girls sketch and Tawni was distracted the whole time thinking of Sonny. Marshall called them all in early,

"Alright kids, it's obvious we aren't going to get anywhere else today, why don't you go home early today?" Everyone left the studios feeling tired and worn out.

* * *

**Yeah so once again sorry about the shortness, I guess this would be an introduction to the story. It's mainly Chad's story rather than Sonny's so this just let's you know what's happening with her. :)**


	2. An Unexpected Situation

**Wow guys! I didn't expect to get one review but I've been getting people favouriting my lame, short first chapter! Thanks! This one is much longer I think and it's Chad's POV.**

**Thank you _loveisthebeautyofthesoul _for being my biggest fan! Haa ;) and my first review, seriously thankyou for the views! **

**Hope you like this chapter!  
**

* * *

An Unexpected Situation

Chad Dylan Cooper entered Condor Studios with a smile on his face the next day. He'd heard about 'Chuckle City's' disastrous rehearsal yesterday and he just couldn't wait to gloat. Heading over to Studio 3, he had only one person in mind: Sonny Munroe.

"Hello Randoms." He stated in a mocking way as he swung around the door to the prop house. Three pairs of confused and/or angry eyes looked up at him; he was momentarily stunned as he searched for the eyes he wanted. He walked over to the vent by the door and opened its small window, Zora's expression wasn't any better than any of the others.

"What do you want Chad?" Tawni said, applying some of her favourite lipstick, Coco Moco Coco.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you about Mackenzie Falls' amazing rehearsal yesterday and came to ask you about yours," he said as innocently as he could manage and for a second he was glad Sonny wasn't in the room to see his slight smirk, he knew she'd pick up on it in a second.

"Just get out of here Chad!" A suddenly angry Tawni spat at him, sending looks at Nico and Grady. They understood her message and stood up,

"Allow us Chip Drama Pants." Nico said stepping towards him, Chad looked around the room and laughed,

"No need, bye." He turned around and stormed away from the cast,

"Bye Chip," was the only thing that followed him down the hall.

_If Sonny had been there, she would've followed me. Probably to yell at me… but she would still be here._ Chad thought to himself, _Whoa! Chad Dylan Cooper does not need to think about Sonny like that. _

However, much to his dislike Chad thought about Sonny a lot on the way back. Different questions kept hitting him as he got closer and closer to his own set.

_Where was she?_

_Was she late?_

_Or is she ill?_

_Why do I care?_

…_I don't care._

Suddenly Chad found himself back on the set of Mackenzie falls. The walk seemed a lot shorter when he had a lot on his mind. Portlyn walked up to Chad, seemingly annoyed about something.

"Chad! Where HAVE you been?! They wanted to shoot our scene ages ago-!" Chad silenced her with a glare and without a word he walked away to his dressing room.

"Where are you going? I wasn't finished! CHAD! Oh, fine then!" She stopped yelling as soon as she saw the stars door close on her.

Chad groaned as he let himself fall into his luxury sofa, he couldn't kid himself anymore. Lord knows he hasn't been kidding anyone but Sonny for a long time. He was falling in love with Sonny Munroe. He groaned again as he realised that it was more than true, he'd just been ignoring his feelings for too long. He had to see her.

_Munroe, where are you?  
CDC_

He had the text sent before he could change his mind and he knew he'd probably regret it AND he'd feel rejected if she didn't reply. The great CDC didn't do the chasing; he was the one getting chased. _Chad,_ however, did do the chasing. He realised that he had been less than friendly towards Portlyn so he went outside to apologise and do the scene with her, after all she had been nothing but supportive when it came to Sonny, even if he didn't realise he was falling for her. Sonny was changing him, before if Portlyn or anyone on his cast had pissed him off he would've threatened to kick them off his show and he defiantly wouldn't apologise.

He'd left his phone in his dressing room while he did the scene, he wouldn't be able to resist checking it every few seconds if he had taken it with him.

The scene took longer than expected to shoot and the director was starting to get annoyed with Chad for messing up so many times. It was a love scene between Mackenzie and Chloe and Chad was unable to do it without seeing Sonny's face which resulted in him very nearly saying Sonny's name. Finally they were able to get the scene done with some less than standard acting from Chad, Portlyn however sensed Chad's depression and as soon as they finished and broke for lunch she dragged him into his dressing room.

"Have you finally realised you've fallen for Sonny yet Chad?" He shot her a warning look.

"No, I haven't fallen for Sonny! She's a _Random!_" Portlyn rolled her eyes at his denial,

"Funny because I pretty sure you almost said her name while we were filming that scene." She smiled in satisfaction as she saw his face falter the smallest amount.

"You're wrong Portlyn." He said in a much smaller voice. Suddenly, a smart plan hit her for one of the first times. The Chad before would take any girl that was thrown at him, cast mates or not.

"Oh thank God," She smiled, looking up at him through her lashes, "So you won't mind if I do this?" She pushed him back on the sofa and was pleased as she saw his eyes widen in horror.

"Portlyn, what are you doing?" His voice shook and she climbed on the sofa with him. She started to play with his collar as she let out a girlish giggle.

"Come on, Chad. It's not like I'm looking for anything serious and if you're not in love with Sonny, you won't mind either." She leaned in forward and kissed his neck, she looked up at him skimming her lips over his cheek and whispered,

"I won't tell if you don't." She was pleased to notice that his hands stayed where they were and he still stared at her in shock, she decided to turn it up an octave. She wrapped her arms around his neck and wound her hands in his hair. As she leaned in for the kill Chad let her lips skim his before he jumped up.

"Okay! Okay, Portlyn. I get it, you win." She smiled in satisfaction as she saw the blonde actor pace slowly away from her.

"Chad, just admit it you like Sonny! Everyone here but Sonny can see that!" Portlyn said walking up to her friend,

"Yeah Chad!" The slightly muffled voice came from the vent above their heads, "Oh drat!" Chad ran up to the vent and for the second time that day opened it to reveal Zora, looking slightly guilty.

"Zora, what are you doing here?" She smiled at him and disappeared momentarily and promptly walked through his dressing room door,

"How did you get down here so fast?" Portlyn shouted as she ran out the door to try and find the vent's opening but when she was unable to find it she walked back in with a confused look on her face.

"I know these studio vents like the back of my hand, it doesn't take me long to move about!" Zora smiled proudly looking at the horrified faces of her two rival stars. "Anyway Chad, it _is_ obvious to everyone on the lot how you feel about Sonny. We all saw your face fall when she wasn't in the room." She finished with a smirk of knowingness.

"The only reason I was _slightly _disappointed that Sonny wasn't in the room was because she is the one who would argue back, not because I _like _her or anything. Tawni just screams at me and the rest of you just watch, where's the fun in that?" Chad practically yelled in her face,

"Do you- do you come over to The Falls a lot in those vents Zora?" Her grin became even more pronounced,

"Yeah Chad. I've been here once or twice." She was barely controlling her giggles at this point and her eyes started to water.

"Zora, everything I do in my dressing room is private! That's why it's MY dressing room, that's why it's locked!" Chad's voice got higher and higher as he was defending himself.

"Oh cool it Chad, I've seen people naked before…. Just not wondering around their dressing rooms of course…" A high-pitched laughing started but it didn't come from Zora, Portlyn was doubled over on the couch holding her stomach unable to control her laughter.

"Stop it, Portlyn! Or I'll reveal some of _your _secrets." The room immediately fell silent,

"You wouldn't…" Chad's blue eyes sparkled as he realised he'd hit his mark.

"Would you risk it though, Portlyn?" Chad dared, staring deep into her eyes to prove to her he wasn't bluffing. That's what he liked about being the best actor of his generation; he could even fool his co-stars, the people he had been working with for years. He knew he would never reveal any of Portlyn's secrets, the things she told him in confidence. Especially not to a Random, especially not to this Random. Chad was fully aware Zora was an anonymous tip off to the most popular tween magazine, Tween Weekly and he had no intention of spilling his or anyone else's secrets while she was around. Of course that didn't stop SOME information about Mack Falls' stars leaking into the press, every now and then Zora would scoop something big and go straight to the press and that's where the rumours about Chad and Sonny had started.

****

In an interview Chad revealed how he didn't believe that the So Random! stars weren't real or good enough actors, that's why they ended up on a comedy instead of 'the most popular tween drama of the century.' He'd only said it because he was angry at Sonny for saying that anyone could act sad, it took real talent to be funny. He was outraged because he believed that if he wanted to he could be funny! He just wouldn't 'lower' himself to that level. Feeling irritated that she had put him in a bad mood an hour before his big interview he decided to get some revenge and out her and her show in front of the whole world. However when he returned home later that night he regretted what he had done and went to phone Sonny but when he realised how late he had got home he decided against waking her and decided to speak to her the next day. That turned out to be a big mistake though, when Chad pulled into the studio parking lot he saw a very angry Sonny waiting by his parking space, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Chad! How could you!" Man that girl could scream! He wasn't even out of the car yet but he still heard her as if she was right in his face. Not wanting to attract any paparazzi he led her into his dressing room. Well more like dragged her as she was switching between stony silences and screaming in his face the entire way, it was hard to pick which one he hated the most. When they had reached his dressing room he roughly dragged her inside, not to be spiteful but because he was a bit pissed at the looks they had gotten on the way there. She really knew how to create a scene, she really should have taken up the offer of a spot on Mackenzie Falls the day he first met her. He knew even then she would amount to something and unfortunately he also knew that 'chuckle city' would be getting a lot more viewers once she joined the cast. Sonny had visited Chad's dressing room many times before, mainly just to yell at him, so she got a can of soda from his mini fridge and made herself comfy on his leather sofa. As always Chad saw her take in his overly large dressing room, it was more like the size of their prop house rather than the size of her dressing room and was glad for the momentary comfortable silence, he got himself a soda and leaned against the dressing table preparing himself for the screaming session that was about to start.

When Sonny came to her senses and remembered why she was here she stood up, she was careful to place the can of drink on the little table next to the sofa though, no matter how mad at Chad she was she couldn't imagine how bad she would feel if she accidently chucked soda all over the amazing room. Seeing this Chad grinned, despite the tension, Sonny just wasn't mean enough to destroy his dressing room. Frankly, Chad couldn't see the amazement Sonny had with his dressing room but it amused him to watch her whenever she came in.

"Chad. How could you do that to me- us?" He tried to contain his laughter at her word stumble and he thought he succeeded but when he saw her blushed face and scowl he immediately stopped.

"Why would you say something like that!" Her voice started to get higher and louder with embarrassment and anger,

"I can't believe you would embarrass us like that!" He could tell she was about to cry because her voice cracked and he didn't want to see her cry. He also saw a way out of the argument at this point. He pushed himself off the table and walked over to her.

"Sonny, I'm sorry. I was just angry at what you said and I was annoyed that it was an hour before my interview. I shouldn't have said it and I'm sorry." He gathered her in his arms as she struggled against tears,

"I fucking hate you Chad Dylan Cooper!" He laughed to himself as he lowered them both down onto the sofa and rocked her back and forth.

"Yeah, Sonny, I know." Chad pulled her closer to him and he felt her sobs shake her entire frame,

"Shh now, it's okay." Sonny pulled away from him and stormed across the room, turning away from him.

"No! It's not okay Chad! You know everyone watches that chat show and you know even _more _people would watch it when you're on! We've been made a laughing stock because of you! And not the good kind of laughter!" Chad had started to get really worried about her; he had seen Sonny angry, he had seen her truly pissed but never before had he seen her break down in front of him like this.

"Okay Sonny, I'll call a press conference and tell them I didn't mean it, it was a joke that got out of hand. It's okay Sonny, I'll make it okay." She turned around to see if he meant it or not,

"Fine." She smiled, believing him.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good." Chad was grinning at this point as their rare fight had turned into their petty, regular argument.

The next day Tween Weekly's headline read: _The Unlikely Couple? Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper. _The picture was of Chad holding Sonny as she lay on his chest and him smiling to himself. It didn't show her face so the viewers weren't aware he was comforting her, they had no idea of the argument they'd just had. Chad expecting to see an angry Sonny around his dressing room to accuse him of hiding cameras or some crazy story like that but when she didn't arrive by noon he decided to take a trip over to So Random! to figure out what was going on. When he entered the prop house he was sure he had entered the wrong room. He found Sonny rounding up on Zora, tears down her face and screaming some nonsense about her being a 'traitor.' Zora looked a little scared and a little guilty however Chad was able to notice she was struggling to keep a blank face; Tawni and Grady was sitting on their sofa watching, Tawni looking entertained and Grady a little scared. Nico was trying to get in between the pair, unsuccessfully, Sonny kept pushing him out the way, her eyes on Zora the entire time. When he realised he wouldn't be able to stop Sonny that way, he went behind her and grabbed her wrists in one hand and pulled his arm around her waist. Chad ignored the white hot jealousy that burned in his stomach. When Sonny had finally given into Nico, he dragged her away and pinned her up against the wall,

"What the hell is going on, Sonny?" He yelled in her face, one arm around her waist and his other hand leaning on the wall next to her head. Chad wanted nothing more than to rip him away from her; no one had even noticed he had walked in.

"Well…" Sonny began her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Little Miss I Spy over there has a secret no one knew about! Oh, except me of course." On the sofa Tawni and Grady shared a confused look, Chad was sure his expression matched theirs. Zora was climbing into her sarcophagus with her head hung.

"What do you mean Sonny?" Tawni said, her tone matching her face.

"Zora is the anonymous tip off that takes all the Condor Studios secrets to Tween Weekly! She was the one who leaked the picture of Tawni without makeup that _one_ day, the one who got Nico and Grady with frozen yoghurt all over their faces!" Everyone gasped and sent dirty looks towards Zora's encased body.

"But how do you know that Sonny?" Nico asked, _still_ holding her around the waist. Seriously, what was wrong with him! She wasn't yelling anymore, did he really need to keep touching her?

"A couple of months ago I walked in on her and a member of Tween Weekly exchanging Mackenzie Falls pictures for cash! This was before she sent the pictures in of any of us and she said she only used Mackenzie Falls pictures and she just needed the money. She made me promise not to tell, I'm sorry guys but I had to keep my promise so I didn't tell you but now she's embarrassed the whole cast I had to tell!" The room was once again filled with gasps and looks of betrayal on their faces. Tawni gasped again and everyone looked around to see what she was gasping at,

"Chad! What are you doing here? How long have you been there?" Chad was blindly staring at Nico's hand on Sonny's waist so he didn't see Tawni notice him, he grinned,

"Well I came down here to see why Sonny hadn't had a go at me for this," he held up that issue of Tween Weekly, "And I've been here ever since Sonny went all crazy, bitch on Zora." He started laughing but immediately stopped when he realised what Sonny said,

"Wait that was _Zora?! _Zora who told Tween Weekly I was feeling _insecure!_ I wasn't feeling insecure! I was _acting_!" A muffled laughing came from the sarcophagus and it swung open,

"Yeah Chad. _'I don't know if I can do it anymore Mom!' _That was defiantly acting!" Chad blushed red and looked away,

"Well I only came down here to check on Sonny but now I know she's not angry with me, I gotta go!"

"Wait!" Chad froze and looked at Sonny who grabbed the magazine out of his hand,

"_This _wasn't real! _This _was taken way out of context! He was smiling because I said I hated him and he was only hugging me to get me to stop crying!" Zora's laugh filled the room once again,

"So what! I got the more money out of this story than I did out of all the Mackenzie Falls stories put together!"

"So you decided to embarrass us!"

"We know you both like each other any way, just call it a helping hand!" Sonny's eyes flashed with anger and she looked at Chad,

"Tell them!" Chad looked flustered as he fumbled for the words to say,

"Yeah. We just had a huge fight. She wouldn't stop screaming! I had to shut her up!" Sonny wasn't expecting that and a look of hurt shot across her face, she stormed out of the prop house.

"Sonny!" He turned and hurried out of the prop house trying to catch her,

"I always knew you cared about Sonny!" Zora's voice carried down the hall. He chased her down the hallway but stopped running when he saw she was too fast for him.

*** *

Portlyn stormed out the room, hurt that Chad threatened to tell her secrets. For some strange reason Sonny had tracked him down and begged him not to tell anyone about Zora, even though she was still angry and for an even stranger reason Chad kept his promise.

"Ooh Chad! What are some of her secrets?" Zora asked her eyes lighting up and she pulled out a notepad and pen,

"No way Zora! I'm not betraying my friends; _I'm_ not that kind of person!" Zora pouted and looked at Chad with pleading eyes,

"Aww, come on Chad! I haven't had a major scoop for weeks!"

"Time to go Zora!" He dragged her out of his dressing room and shut the door behind her.

In all the drama of the afternoon Chad had totally forgotten about his phone that lay on his dressing room table. He walked over to the mini fridge to get a drink and his ringtone played, he practically dived on the table, not caring for once about messing his room up. He picked up the phone not even bothering to check whether it was Sonny or not. Before Chad looked at the phone he groaned out loud as he realised how much he really _was _falling for Sonny and remembering something he yelled out,

"Sod off, Zora!" He heard shuffling in the vent and a distance, "Aww man!"

Chad couldn't believe how hard his heart was beating in his chest, it was only a damn text but when he saw that 'damn' text his beating heart dropped.

Director says you can go home today.  
Portlyn.

He checked through his phone desperately to see if she had text back but the only new text was from Portlyn. Go home? Screw that he was going to Sonny's.

* * *

**So what did you think? Ohh I'm bad leaving you on a cliffhanger and I won't upload the third chapter until Thursday at _least!_ Please leave a review!**


End file.
